


Cursed

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cult of Thorn, Gen, Horror, Kylo Ren Angst, Serial Killer Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo Ren gets a different master.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Crossover
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, I really am crossing over Halloween 6 and Star Wars. Don’t judge me. Also, I may have only watched snippets of Halloween 6, so, if I get some stuff wrong, I’m sorry.

  
As far as he can remember, Ben Solo’s always heard the Voice Man.   
  
It’s not a voice that’s comforting, but instead menacing and deep. Even his parents’ attempts to comfort him don’t ward away the fact that there is something in his room, something in his head. Something he doesn’t like, and can’t bear.   
  
His parents do their best to comfort him, but even they have their limitations. Ben can’t explain it, and they wouldn’t believe it. Even Mom’s solution, sending him away to Uncle Luke’s, only hurts worse. Like he’s being abandoned somehow.   
  
Maybe he’s the one who’s bad. Ben doesn’t know. Maybe he’s the scary one.   
  
He doesn’t want to be.   
  
***  
It’s when Ben Solo is nineteen years old that he draws his first blood. After collapsing the roof down on Uncle Luke when he tries to kill him, Ben can hear the voice in his mind. Deep, resonant. _You know what you have to do, young Solo. Take your vengeance. Kill for him._  
  
Ben doesn’t, not at first. But after a fight breaks out that kills half the students, after having to say goodbye to Poe, after everything...Ben can feel vengeance starting to settle deep in his heart. It’s Uncle Luke’s fault that he didn’t even get the slightest chance for a normal life. Anything normal, really.   
  
_You did a hard thing,_ says the Voice Man. _But you did the right one. You brought down a dangerous man. You toppled an Empire._  
  
“I shouldn’t have...”  
  
 _You should have. Think about it, young Solo — famine, war, disease, plague. A sign that we must restore balance to the natural order of things. We merely provide the means._  
  
And Ben knows what he’s talking about. “The cult...”  
  
 _We live beyond galaxies, young Solo. Beyond the stars. Beyond time and comprehension, that’s where we’ve always been. Meet us there, and we will show you how to change galaxies._  
  
***  
The Voice Man is not who Ben expected. In fact, he’s rather underwhelming. Just a man in a cloak who looks like he could be somebody’s father or uncle. Even his voice sounds...normal.   
  
“Who are you?” he says.   
  
The Voice Man smiles. “Doctor Terrence Wynn,” he says. “Some call me the Man in Black.”  
  
He holds out a hand. Ben shakes it, cautiously. Then, “What is this place?”  
  
“This?” Wynn says. “This is home, of course. Smith’s Grove, to be more precise. You have no idea how I’ve had to project across galaxies in order to find you.”  
  
“Why did my uncle try to kill me?”  
  
Wynn closes his eyes. “I’m sorry, Ben. Your uncle...he was a good man once upon a time, but I suppose his heart hardened over the years. He became self-righteous and cruel. Hardly a candidate we want for Thorn.”  
  
Ben furrows his brow. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“You’ve never heard of it?”  
  
“I never saw it as any subset of the Force.”  
  
Wynn nods. “In my experience, the Force is very dichotomous, for lack of a better word. There are more religions and beliefs in this galaxy than you can dream of holding.”  
  
“I see,” Ben says. “What does it do?”  
  
Wynn takes a deep breath. “In the time of the druids, during the night of Halloween, one person would be chosen to bear the curse of Thorn. It would prevent mass deaths among the tribes, but at a great price — the bearer would have to sacrifice their family.”  
  
“How cruel,” Ben said.   
  
“Such is the way of curses. But what would be worse, Ben — killing one family or sacrificing millions of innocents?”  
  
Ben bites his lip. He hasn’t considered that. Both possibilities sound unbearable.   
  
Wynn continues. “Your hands themselves are more than a bit stained. And your uncle...you may have knocked him unconscious, but he will be back to harm you. If you can’t see the necessity of stopping every problem and mass death that faces the galaxy, child, at least start with that.”  
  
***  
  
Ben takes the mark. It burns into his flesh, and in that moment, he feels like Ben Solo has all but been consumed. He is no longer Ben Solo, but something...better. Stronger.   
  
He gives himself the name Kylo. Wynn approves. “Victorious. Very appropriate. Let you yourself lead Thorn to victory.”  
  
They’ll head out from Earth in time. Kylo knows this. They’ll spread out their Cult of Thorn. They’ll make things right.   
  
Kylo can only prepare for his heart breaking


End file.
